Ginevra, la dernière femme que j'ai blessée
by Indocile
Summary: Qui a dit que les histoires d'amour étaient toujours roses ou bleues ? Une histoire d'amour c'est un début, une vie et parfois : une séparation. L'histoire se passe après la guerre, mais Severus n'est pas mort.
1. Chapitre I  La tornade rousse

**Ginerva, la dernière femme que j'ai blessé**

Qui a dit que les histoires d'amour étaient toujours roses ou bleues ? Une histoire d'amour c'est un début, une vie et parfois : une séparation. L'histoire se passe après la guerre, mais Severus n'est pas mort. Ginny, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux d'un second enfant, a quitté Harry pour vivre avec un Serpentard. Aujourd'hui ce Serpentard la quitte à son tour. Il raconte les derniers gestes et mots qu'a Ginny pour lui suite à cette séparation.

* * *

_**Chapitre I - La tornade rousse**_

Tu es débarquée un jour dans ma vie, comme une tornade et pourtant je te connaissais déjà. Peut-être ne le sais-tu pas, mais ton surnom n'était pas « Weasley femelle » à Serpentard, mais bien « la tornade rousse ». Tu es un ouragan à toi seule, mais tu n'es pas seule. Alors que la guerre s'achevait, tu reprenais goût à la vie avec lui, Potter. Il t'a fait deux enfants, mais à la naissance du second c'est avec moi que tu as décidé de poursuivre le chemin de la vie. Nous n'étions plus ennemis, nous n'étions pas amis. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il a appris que j'étais celui qui prenait sa place, celui qui se lèverait la nuit pour ses enfants, celui qui s'endormirait dans tes bras le soir.

Il fut un temps où « toi et moi » formait un « nous », mais aujourd'hui, ce nous appartient au passé. Je comprends que cela te blesse, mais tes mots me font tout autant mal que notre rupture peut te le faire. Ce n'est pas un fait dont tu te rends compte en ce moment, la douleur t'aveugle. Tu veux tout et son contraire. Tu souhaites mettre fin à ta douleur et tes sentiments, je pense qu'en tant que femme blessée tu es capable pour ce faire d'essayer de me pousser à bout pour enfin parvenir à me détester. Je ne l'affirme pas, je pense seulement ce que cela peut être une raison à ton comportement actuel. Le temps perdu à ne pas se comprendre ne nous sera jamais rendu, le temps perdu à se disputer ne fut jamais à nous.

Le souci après notre séparation est le fait que tu dises blanc puis à la phrase suivante tu dises noir. Ne prends pas ce sourire sarcastique, il ne te va pas, il est mien, c'est bien un sourire à la Severus. Ne te méprends pas je ne vais pas faire ton procès. En ta qualité de femme blessée, tu te dois de me haïr pour réussir à m'oublier, mais comme je suis celui qui quitte l'autre tes sentiments n'ont pas encore assez changés pour se faire. N'ai crainte ma douce, si c'est la haine que tu préfères à la paix, je vais te l'offrir pour t'aider, prends cela comme un cadeau d'adieux.

Ce que tu voulais hier est loin de ce que tu souhaites aujourd'hui et de ce que tu désireras demain. Hier encore tu m'as demandé de te prendre dans mes bras et aujourd'hui tu dis que ma présence te fait mal, que demain tu ne veux plus rien savoir de moi. La différence d'âge leur a fait mal, les a surpris, tu en as joué, tu étais fière à mon bras, le monde n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. As-tu oublié le jour où nous l'avons croisé la première fois ? Son regard d'émeraude s'est empli de larmes, son teint a blanchi, ses poings ne se sont pas serrés, non, il a lâché tout ce qu'il tenait à ce moment là, en pleine rue. J'étais perdu, tu faisais face, il nous a haït. Dans ses yeux, j'ai revu sa mère le jour où mes mots l'ont blessée. Il doit être écrit que je blesserais les femmes ma vie durant.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.  
N'oubliez pas de commenter pour donner votre opinion bonne ou mauvaise.  
Merci à vous.  
Indocile


	2. Chapitre II  La douleur des cachots

Et voici le second chapitre. Comme le précédent, il est court, moins de 500 mots cette fois.  
J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre patience.

Merci à vous pour les reviews, **Spoiled Child **et **Laetis95**. J'avoue que ce couple n'est pas simple à écrire. Je compte sur vous pour me faire part de vos remarques qui pourraient m'aider à améliorer le texte, prévoir une suite ou que sais-je encore...

* * *

**Chapitre II - La douleur des cachots.**

Aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas baissé ta garde, ce n'est même plus sur la défensive que tu me fais face, tu es bien en position offensive, prête à bondir. Tu affirmes que tu agis pour le bien de tes enfants et pour être sûre qu'ils ne ressortent pas blessés de notre histoire. Cependant, tu sembles vouloir les mettre bien en évidence entre nous, comme si tu les prenais pour rempart. Je n'arrive à te comprendre cependant j'ai la conviction que tu feras au mieux pour eux. Je ne dis pas que tu es une mauvaise mère, enlèves toi bien cette idée de la tête. J'affirme juste que la douleur ne t'aide pas agir comme tu prétends vouloir le faire.

Aujourd'hui, doucement tu te résignes à m'avoir perdu et à ce que ma vie soit entre les bras d'une autre. Tu ne sais pas encore si tu as été remplacée, comme tu le dis, mais à nouveau tes mots font mal. Plusieurs années que m'a vie été organisée autour de la tienne et de celle de tes enfants, tu viens renier les sentiments que j'ai pour eux. Tu renies le lien que je peux ressentir vis-à-vis de ces petits êtres que j'ai vu grandir à nos côtés, tu refuses de croire que j'ai pu et que je puisse toujours les aimer comme s'ils avaient été miens, tout cela parce que je te quitte. Ce n'est pas eux que j'ai décidé de quitter, mais bien de mettre fin à notre couple.

Aujourd'hui, je te comprends de moins en moins. Mais au final, je ne cherche plus à te comprendre. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai mal. Je suis certes celui qui qui l'autre, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de souffrir. Je souffre du changement de vie, je souffre de l'absence de tes enfants, je souffre tout simplement de t'avoir fait souffrir. C'est ridicule dans un sens, je pars pour ne plus me préoccuper de toi et finalement je me fais mal à moi même de t'avoir quitté. J'ai juré que plus jamais je ne ferai souffrir une femme. Tu seras la dernière, désolé, a ressentir cette amertume envers moi. Je ne veux plus voir personne boire le calice.

Tu l'as quitté et es venu me rejoindre, je t'ai quitté et j'irai la rejoindre. Ironie du sort, elle veut de moi, mais refuse que je vienne temps que je ne serais pas totalement prêt. Pour l'être il nous faudra finir de régler nos différents et nos diverses affaires. En attendant j'erre dans les cachots de Poudlard comme la chauve souris que l'on décrit en parlant de moi. Aujourd'hui, la douleur de mes cachots est telle que lever la tête est un véritable calvaire.

Je ne cherche pas la lumière, juste l'étincelle.

* * *

Tadam ! J'avoue j'hésite à écrire plus... Est-ce que je parle "d'Elle" la nouvelle femme que Severus s'est promis de ne pas infliger de chagrin ou est-ce que je laisse Severus sur sa réflexion ? J'entends déjà **Chouchou.S** crier au scandale si je m'arrête là, mais est-ce vraiment utile ? Ou peut-être une autre fic plus tard ?

Je sais Chouchou.S, j'avais dis 10 chapitres voire la moitié et là on est qu'à 2... Non c'est pas injuste, c'est seulement que là j'aime bien ma fin :D

Niark niark niark...


	3. Chapitre III  Changement de peau

Le temps fut long entre ces 2 chapitres, mais la raison est bien simple : un changement de vie radical ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma vie je pense...  
Alors ce chapitre, un peu court je sais, désolée, mais faut-il toujours beaucoup de mots pour faire mal ?  
J'avoue ne pas particulièrement être fière de ce chapitre, mais il me tenais depuis un bout de temps. J'annonce à ceux et celles qui souhaitaient une suite que "_Ginerva, la dernière femme que j'ai blessé _" ne s'achève finalement pas là...  
Et oui, le chapitre IV est en court d'écriture, il aura pour titre : "Tu n'imagines pas le mal que tu me fais ".

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre III - Changement de peau**

J'étais tien avant sa peau et tu étais mienne. Aujourd'hui tout a changé.  
Ce qui a changé ? La couleur des cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller à mes côtés le matin au réveil. Ils n'ont pas l'intensité des tiens, j'en suis conscient, mais si tu savais. C'est même devenu ma nouvelle couleur préférée. Avant sa peau, je laissais mes mains frôler ta chevelure. C'était tellement simple. Je ne dis pas qu'aujourd'hui cela est devenu compliqué, non c'est toujours aussi simple, mais différemment cependant.

Ce qui a changé ? La peau que je parcours n'est plus la tienne. Sur ton corps, je jouais à ce jeu moldu qui consiste à relier les points pour découvrir le motif d'un dessin. Sur ta peau, je reliais par des baisers tes tâches de rousseurs pour écrire le mot amour. Après ta peau, je dessine mes sentiments par mes caresses, allant d'un grain de beauté à l'autre. Je ne me lasse de la frôler, de la toucher, de la faire soupirer, de la faire gémir...

Ce qui a changé ? La présence à mes côtés. elle m'est destinée. Cela pourrait même en devenir étouffant si elle ne se retenait pas comme je la voir faire. Elle est tactile sais-tu ? Elle aime le contact, un simple baiser, une caresse sur une main ou un simple appui éphémère . Tout est fait pour rappeler toujours la présence de l'un à l'autre. C'est psychologique, sans être envahissant cela marque ainsi une certaine stabilité. Tu peux toujours me dire que ta situation de mère est stable, je n'ai la force de ne rien nier ce soir. Mais tes enfants ballottés entre nous et leur père...

Ce qui a changé ? Mes sentiments. Je ne cherche plus à suivre une ligne tracée et qui plait. Non, je me cherche, je remets tout en cause régulièrement. Je sais qu'un jour il faudra cependant que je cesse ce petit manège, mais pour le moment la peur de faire une erreur de plus dans ma vie me paralyse. Sa compréhension m'aide. J'espère ne pas la décevoir.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte cela je suppose. Viens là, je vais t'expliquer. Tu hantes ma vie par ton souvenir. Lorsque tu m'as envoyé ce hiboux pour que je vienne chercher une partie de mes affaires, dont Mbi mon serpent, tu as détérioré la bonne humeur qui m'animait. Tu as non seulement mis en danger l'équilibre précaire que j'essaye de créer dans ma vie, mais tu m'as aussi ouvert les yeux sur le fait que je ne veux plus moi non plus avoir affaire à toi.

Alors haïs moi, maudis moi, rejette moi, mais surtout sors de ma vie, de ma peau, de mes pensées.

Ce soir je vais te faire me détester, tu vas vouloir échapper à mes mots, mais il est trop tard. Ce verre que tu as accepté de boire, aurait dû comme tu le comprends être empli de poison. Aucun mal pour un maître des potions que de te faire un poison personnel. Et pourtant, cesse de blêmir, il n'en est rien. Je pense que le pire poison qui puisse être pour toi sera la haine qui coulera en tes veines. Celle qui sera tant physique que psychologique. Plus tu feras pour m'oublier et plus tu repenseras à cette haine qui est en toi et à sa cause. Cause que tu cherches à oublier ! Mon nom sera ta litanie, tu la répèteras sans cesse. Comme oublier ce qui nous suit, nous poursuit, nous hante, vit en nous...

À partir de ce soir je tire un trait sur toi qui ne pourra jamais en faire autant. Repense à sa peau sous mes doigts. Repense à ses lèvres sur les miennes. Repense à ce poignard que l'on ressent profondément en soit par le mal "offert". Je ne te veux plus de bien, je ne te voudrais demain plus aucun mal puisque de ma mémoire tu auras disparu.

J'espère que tu apprécies mon cadeau d'adieux.


	4. Chapitre IV  Tu n'imagines pas le mal

C'est au tour de la femme qui partage à présent la vie de Severus de s'exprimer sur ses doutes, ses craintes et ses sentiments...

* * *

**Chapitre IV - Tu n'imagines pas le mal que tu me fais **

Je crois que jamais tu ne sauras à quel point j'ai mal. Ce n'est pas une souffrance physique issue un coup ou d'une blessure visible. Non. Loin de là, bien au contraire puisqu'il s'agit d'une blessure morale et de douleurs psychiques. Sais-tu à quel point l'amour et la confiance peuvent être un fléau pour l'être humain ? Même pour ceux dotés de pouvoirs magiques comme les sorciers que nous sommes. Il n'existe aucune formule, aucune potion et aucun bouclier permettant de se mettre à l'abri de ces cataclysmes qui m'ont pris le jour où j'ai entendu ta voix la première fois au détour d'un couloir et ont affirmé leur emprise sur moi la seconde fois, lorsque je me suis retrouvée face à face avec toi.

Il est des mots que l'on ne souhaiterai jamais entendre et qui pourtant seraient moins emprunts de souffrance que des gestes ou des attitudes. Tu es celui que tous redoutent. Tu es celui aux manières tranchantes et à la verve acérée. Et pourtant, je te connais d'une autre manière, bien plus personnelle. Ce que tu sembles regretter, c'est m'avoir un jour montrer le visage caché derrière ton masque d'être asocial.

Aujourd'hui, tu refuses mon aide, tu refuses mon attention, tu refuses mon corps, tu refuses ma confiance. Tu agis comme quelqu'un qui souhaiterai être de tous quitté. Je t'ai pourtant déjà prévenu que ce n'est pas ainsi que tu te débarrasseras de moi. Je t'aime et tu veux que je te repousse ? Comment peux-tu imaginer un seul instant que cela soit possible ?

Même si cela n'est pas ton intention et que je me trompe, je ne comprends pas ton attitude.

Il en est de même pour ton serpent. Je ne comprends pas tes agissements vis à vis de cette pauvre créature qui n'a rien demandé. Le matin tu la câlines, la cajoles, lui parles et sembles sincèrement ravi qu'elle soit à nouveau à tes côtés, puisque ton reptile est une femelle. Alors qu'arrive midi tu es prêt à lui faire découvrir un autre monde, surtout parce que tu sembles dépassé par les évènements. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sembles si inquiet pour elle qui refait sa vie chez moi sans plus de stress ou de problème. Ton mal être vient d'autre part, tu es mal à l'aise pour d'autres raisons que tu ne veux me dire. Te les ais tu avoué à toi même par avance ?

Tes serments d'amour ne seront d'aucune utilité le jour où, lassé de toute cette attente, tu m'auras finalement perdue. Je sais que j'ai déjà dis et répété que tu n'étais pas prêt à te débarrasser de moi, mais tu es tout de même sur la bonne voie par ton ignorance et ton indifférence.

J'espère que tu apprécies mon cadeau d'adieux.


	5. Chapitre V  Je meurs d'amour

Il m'aura fallut beaucoup de temps, que dis-je des mois, pour finir cette histoire. Il m'aura fallut changer de vie pour reprendre la plume de cette fanfiction. J'y suis finalement parvenu. Alors voici pour vous, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction "**Ginerva, la dernière femme que j'ai blessé**". C'est encore la dernière compagne de Severus qui parle. Bad end vous êtes prévenu(e)s.  
Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour ce retard...

* * *

**Chapitre V - Je meurs d'amour.**

J'aurais dû te tuer au lieu de mourir d'amour. Je ne supporte plus l'absence de ton corps contre le mien la nuit. Lui si chaud et faisant palpiter mon cœur, m'est aujourd'hui devenu souvenir et je crains d'être pour lui un simple souvenir si ce n'est un vague souvenir. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais ressenti le vide que laissent tes caresses oubliées. Chacun de nos effleurements me rendaient folle et aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé plus que d'avoir vécu. Pourquoi ai-je accepté ce marché silencieux que de t'aimer sans frein et sous douleur ? J'aurais dû te tuer au lieu de mourir d'amour.

Ce soir je meurs d'amour pour toi. Tu es persuadé qu'elle est cette dernière femme de ta vie que tu as fait souffrir, mais ton silence, ton absence, tes errances sont mes bourreaux. Trop couard pour affronter la vérité et être aussi franc que tu prétends l'être tu as fuit. Jamais plus tu ne serras celui qui soudainement me serre contre lui. Je devrais t'oublier dans les bras d'un autre, qui m'enlacerait presque brutalement dans un baiser sauvage. Il me renverserait et deviendrait tendre tout à coup. Mais ce soir je meurs d'amour pour un homme qui ne me mérite pas.

Tu as été ma drogue et comme toute drogue tu m'as détruite tant par ta présence que par ton absence. Tu m'as prise. Tu m'as faite tienne. Tu as pris le contrôle de mon corps. Tu as régné sur mon cœur. Tu m'as abandonnée. Tu as pour moi été aussi bon que dangereux. Et aujourd'hui j'en payes le prix de ma vie. Souffrance et dépendance voici les présents que tu m'offres. Tu m'as tuée et ne le sauras peut-être jamais.

Je sens mes sens me quitter peu à peu. C'est horrible de se savoir partir si lentement et pourtant si facilement. Si facilement car toute trace de toi a à présent disparu de mon organisme, mais la douleur reste. Et c'est elle qui me fait agoniser et partir à petit feu. C'eut été trop simple que d'obtenir le coup de grâce de toi et surtout tellement ironique en fin de compte. Mon sang se glace petit à petit. Il aura fallut plusieurs mois pour que l'on s'en rende compte, mais le processus s'accélère au fur et à mesure.

Je suffoque. Mon oxygène m'a été enlevée par toi. Je t'imagine déjà étonné dans deux jours lorsque tu seras « convié » par faire-part à venir me rendre hommage. Tu ne sauras pas. Tu ne comprendras pas. Et pourtant c'est si évident. Je meurs d'amour. Le diagnostique est sans appel. Les médicomages ne peuvent rien pour moi. Toi seul pourrais me sauver. Mais est-ce que je le souhaite aujourd'hui après les maux que tu m'as apporté ? La mort d'amour ne sera finalement que délivrance pour moi.

« Le véritable chagrin d'amour, c'est de savoir que la seule personne qui peut réellement vous consoler est celle qui vous fait ainsi pleurer ». C'est ainsi que les médicomages ont expliqué à mes proches ma future disparition. Au départ ils ont cru qu'ils parlaient d'une grosse dépression. Ils ont alors dû leur expliquer que je n'avais plus de futur. Alors ne reviens pas, ne reviens jamais. Jamais ne viens au cimetière te recueillir si tu ne veux que je te hante toute ta vie durant. Car d'amour pour toi, je meurs.


End file.
